The present invention relates to a sprinkler brush assembly for washing automotive vehicles, walls and floors of bathrooms and the like and which may also be used as a garden sprinkler.
Prior to the invention of the conventional car washing brush, automobile owners would generally wash their vehicles by applying water from a hose and simultaneously rubbing the car body with a brush or sponge. This operation requires that the hose be held in one hand and the brush in the other, rendering car washing awkward and unpleasant. As an alternative, the brush may be repeatedly dipped into a bucket of water.
The conventional car washing brush was invented to improve the situation and comprises a hollow handle which is attached at its end to a pressurized water supply such as a municipal water faucet. A number of bristles extend from the handle to form a brush. A number of holes are formed through the handle between the roots of the bristles through which the water sprays out of the handle into the brush.
The conventional car washing brush greatly facilitates the car washing operation since it may be held in one hand and is automatically supplied with water while being rubbed over the automobile body.
However, this prior art brush suffers from several disadvantages, the most obvious being that it cannot be used as a garden sprinkler. This is because the water issuing from the holes collides with the brush bristles, making it impossible for the brush to discharge a water jet.
The prior art car washing brush, even though especially designed for washing automotive vehicles, is inefficient for this purpose. Although it will remove large particles of mud, sand, dust and the like by brushing action, the relatively small and few water discharge holes in combination with the interference of the bristles to the water flow make it impossible for the brush to remove tiny dirt particles which cling to the car body under the force of surface tension. To achieve thorough cleaning, it is necessary to perform the additional step of rinsing the car body with a high pressure water hose after rubbing with the brush, since a high impact force is necessary for the water to blast away the small particles.